


Off Time

by LogicDive



Series: The World As We Know It [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hobbies, Love, M/M, Secrets, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: Nyx had a secret hobby he was too embarrassed to share, and had kept under wraps. That was until a certain prince showed up without notice and blew his cover.Written for the NyxNoct Fluffpocalypse (Fall 2017)





	Off Time

OCT. 24 - Hobbies: To shy to share

-

Nyx had to thank whatever astral created Friday. It was finally the end of the week, training was done and he had no border mission to run. Nyx had the whole weekend off and was free and clear of all responsibility. Even his lover had plans, well he vaguely remembered some conversation about him and the Ambassador of Niflheim's son going out that evening. Prom was a good kid, so he knew they wouldn't get in too much trouble. But that was beside the point...

It was Friday, and he'd received the package he'd been waiting for three days ago. Three days of wishing time would go faster, and that the glaives-in-training would stop fucking up their warps and eating arena dirt. He deserved this damn it and had planned accordingly. The apartment door was locked, his fridge had been stocked with beer and at least three days of take-out Galahdian. Freshly showered and changed, he grabbed one of each and made his way over to the loveseat that now sat in his room. It was a recent purchase, mostly for Noct's benefit, but Nyx loved how comfortable it was. Setting the food on a small side table, he popped a disk into the player and sat back, familiar music started to fill the room.

But it was short-lived as he heard a rattling at his front door. For a second he played it off as the wind or some annoying neighbor. Then, his greatest fear happened as the apartment door opened and he was Noctis.

“Hey Nyx, sorry for the surprise visit but…” 

Nyx moved faster than he'd ever moved in his life, trying to block the television screen as he reached for the remote. As for Noctis, he just stood in the doorway blinking at his lover's odd behavior. Slamming a finger down on the power button, the screen went dark as words rushed from his lips. "Hey, love, what's up? Why didn't you call, you weren't supposed to be here?" 

Noctis stood there silently, jeweled orbs glancing from Nyx to the TV, then back to his boyfriend a few times. "Um, I left my phone here this morning.” Making his way over to the bed tucked in the corner, the prince picked up the forgotten device and slipped it into his coat pocket. “Did I disturb you?” Once again those eyes glanced between Nyx and the dark screen of the television.

“No! No, no… of course not, baby.” He needed an excuse, anything to placate the man before him. “I, you see it was…” Noctis arched a brow, waiting for him to speak as his arms crossed. “Training!” He spat the word out, instantly regretting it.

“Training?”

“Mm, training. Yep, good old training.”

Taking a few steps over to his lover, dark eyes glanced around for a moment. “Training, with beer and take-out?” 

“It was a really long week, little prince.”

A few more steps and Noctis was standing before Nyx, a slight frown pulling at his lips. “I bet, and you know you can’t lie for shit, Nyx.” He opened his mouth to defend himself when Noctis picked up the box from the table and held it up. “When does glaive training involve… ‘The Many Adventures of Malboro-Kun’, or is this a recent development?”

A bright green malboro with huge eyes stared back at him, his tentacles happily flailing as a monster catcher chased after him down the street. Nyx was so fucking busted, and he knew it. “Sorry.”

“Sorry? Why did you lie to me?”

Retreating a few steps, his back hit the chilled wall as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “I thought you might think I’m childish, you know?”

“Too late for that.”

That earned the prince a glare. “Look, when I first came here I wasn’t in a good place...mentally. There was a lot of shit that I carried from Galahd and had just signed up with the glaives. If I wasn’t training and taking my frustrations out in the arena, I was… sulking here. Libs, he got me a tv and said I needed to get my mind off shit. Well, one day I randomly turned it on and that show was on.” Noctis looked down at the case in his hand, smiling at the bright exterior. “It was the only thing that took my mind off all the shit I couldn’t control.” Shrugging slightly, he saw Noctis look back up at him. “It was something that made me smile before I had you to brighten my day. Between training, missions and being with you I miss episodes so I just started buying the sets when they came out.”

“Why didn’t you tell me.”

“I-I just thought you’d laugh at me, you know? An adult watching Malboro-kun…”

“You should have been honest with me, Nyx.”

“I know, you’re right.” Running a hand across his face, a silly grin crossed his lips as he flung his arms open. ”I’m sorry little prince, your glaive boyfriend loves the Malboro-kun show. Now, do you forgive me?”

Noctis stood there quietly for a moment, his eyes dropping to the box in his hands once again as he flipped it over. Reading the description printed on the back, he held it back up for the glaive to see a moment later. “I swear, I seriously thought that you were watching porn, asshole.” 

“What?” Nyx reached out, pulling the small man to him with a smirk. “Why the hell would I watch porn, when you’re all the porn I need?”

“At least I know you’re not lying anymore because that was cheesy.”

“Just being truthful… but I really am sorry.”

Acknowledging the apology with a nod, Noctis cuddled closer and looks at the cover. “This is season five?” Nyx let out a hum, making the prince look up. “I’m guessing you have the whole set then?” Once again he hummed, trying to figure out where Noct was going with this. “I’ve never seen it… maybe do you feel like catching me up?”

“You really don’t think it’s silly I like the show?” He shook his head, and Nyx kissed him lightly. “I was kind embarrassed, ya know?”

“Seriously?” Pushing away from the glaive, he sat the box down and went towards the kitchen. “Prom and I have 48-hour gaming binges, play King’s Knight on our phones religiously and dragged you guys to the Assassin’s Festival like… three weeks ago. You thought I would think this is silly?” Well, his boyfriend did have a point. “So, are you gonna teach me about your hobby?”

“I would love too baby.” Having grabbed his own beer, the two made their way back to the loveseat as Nyx put in the appropriate disk from the first season. “Speaking of Prom, didn’t you two have plans?”

Noctis pulled the bottle from his mouth, his shoulders raising slightly. “Something about his mom and some dinner tonight she wanted him to stay for. Guess someone came in from Nifelheim… I don’t know I really wasn’t paying attention. Anyway, we had to reschedule for tomorrow.”

“Going to stay the night then?”

Pale skin flushed lightly as he met Nyx eyes. “Is that an invitation?”

“You know this place is your home as much as the Citadel. Do you really need an invitation?”

“Not really, and yes I’ll stay.”

Sitting beside him, Nyx pulled him closer as offered Noct a skewer as the music began to play. “So, Malboro-kun is a shit, he goes on all these adventures with his friends. He also has a nemesis, this fucking monster hunter who’s always trying to catch him. Usually, Malboro-kun one-ups him, but if he does get caught Cactar-chan usually saves his ass with a thousand needles. Still, I can’t believe you’ve never seen this show before, you know Crowe has a keychain of him?”

Listening to his silly boyfriend babble about the show with a stupid grin on his face made him realize what a nerd his boyfriend really was. But he was his nerd, and honestly, the two made a great pair. “It sounds wonderful love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look at the stuff, I write that stuff! :D


End file.
